


Curse of the Beach Bod

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Ocean, Oisuga Week, lifeguard iwaizumi, ments of kags and hina but don't get ur hopes up, oisuga, pick up line, platonic iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day at the beach turns interesting when Oikawa sees Suga for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of the Beach Bod

**Author's Note:**

> credit to this [weeb](http://nbkenmas.tumblr.com/) for helping me start this even though they were adamant it somehow should have involved robots which is never going to happen
> 
> also I made a [playlist](http://8tracks.com/forrestwood/summer-mix) that's just a few 20 songs that sorta reminded me/made me think of summer, which ultimately helped me write this piece. thought I should share it with u guys.

"Has anyone told you how hoity you look sitting up there?" 

Iwaizumi scoffed and didn't even bother glancing down at Oikawa. "Has anyone told you how pathetic you look down there?" 

"Is the sun baking your brains?" 

"At least I have brains." 

Oikawa gasped. "Get down from there so we can fight like men!" 

Iwaizumi laughed and turned to lean over the side of the chair. He smirked. "It wouldn't be a fair fight." 

Oikawa's face grew red and he puffed up his chest. But after a few seconds he deflated and sighed, choosing to lean against the side of the lifeguard chair again. Iwaizumi turned back to the waterfront, their friendly squabble already over. 

Every summer Iwaizumi took up lifeguard duty, and Oikawa tagged along most days to keep him company. He couldn't understand how his friend could sit under the hot sun for hours on end, barely moving or talking to anyone, especially with the call of the ocean in front of him. Oikawa would make a terrible lifeguard, he realized. He'd be too focused on the ocean and not enough on the people around him, his mind only on wanting to dive into the water to cool off. 

Unless a particularly attractive person happened to walk in his line of sight and catch his gaze, like a silver-haired stranger just did. 

Oikawa's eyes followed the man as he walked towards the water, his trunks hanging dangerously low on his swaying hips. He gulped, and kept his eyes on the man's backside as he entered the water. 

He heard an intake of breath from above him, and looked up to see Iwaizumi watching the same man he was. 

"I saw him first," Oikawa said, a grin slowly spreading. 

Iwaizumi leaned over again and glared at Oikawa, who simply laughed. "That ain't fair." 

"Oh, this is great," he said through the gasps as he started to step away. "You can't leave your perch. Better luck next time, Iwa-chan." Oikawa waved over his shoulder at Iwaizumi as he walked away, heading towards the surf. The stranger was already in the water, chest deep as he laughed with two younger guys. Oikawa stopped at the edge, wondering if he should interrupt them. But a glance over his shoulder showed Iwaizumi still looking at him, his shoulders hunched and arms crossed across his chest. That settled that. 

Oikawa gingerly stepped into the water, letting the cool feel of it wrap around him. The wind wasn't too strong today, so the waves were soft and calming. He waded in until the water was to his hips, then walked a little closer to the group. 

The stranger with the silver hair was floating in the water as he watched the younger two duke it out, one a redhead and the other with raven hair, both paler than the sand behind them. 

When Oikawa was within earshot, he called out in a confident tone, "I'm not a very good swimmer, do you have any lifeguard experience?" 

The stranger turned around slowly, lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. When he saw Oikawa, he raised a brow and let his body straighten itself. Oikawa suddenly felt nervous standing under the stranger's gaze, not liking how slow the man was being. 

"Do you use that line a lot?" he finally asked. 

Oikawa gulped, his early confidence immediately gone. "Uh," 

"'Cause I mean, it was lovely, it really was. The first five times I've heard it." 

Oikawa's face scrunched up in confusion. The man chuckled. "Did you come up with it or did your lifeguard buddy?" 

The thought of Iwaizumi had Oikawa's competitiveness flaring up. He straightened his shoulders and glanced away. "My friend couldn't tell a joke if his life depended on it." 

"He has great arms," the nonchalance of the stranger's voice had Oikawa's mood sinking. Maybe he couldn't get this one. Maybe Iwaizumi would actually be able to hook a hot guy without doing anything other than sit pretty. Wouldn't be the first time. 

The stranger laughed, loud and carefree. "You look like a wounded puppy. I'm sorry." 

"So you think I'm cute?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Puppies are cute. And you called me a puppy." 

"That's some twisted logic there." 

"But it's true. You think I'm cute." 

The stranger hesitated and for the first time, looked away. "I... wouldn't say you're not." 

Oikawa snapped his fingers and smirked. "Good enough for me." 

In the background, the two younger men were still fighting amongst themselves. The stranger turned back to look at Oikawa, a small smile appearing. 

He walked towards Oikawa, held out a hand, and they shook. His fingers were soft yet firm, and Oikawa found himself embarrassed about the callouses decorating his hands. "Sugawara Koushi. I hope you have better pick-up lines." 

Oikawa tilted his head back and grinned. "Oikawa Tooru, and I have a whole arsenal to try on you."


End file.
